


Fly Me To The Moon

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hal may or may not be GL, I'm just playing with this, If you squint this could be Hal/Bruce, Other, Pilot!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: A world where Hal's still a pilot, and Bruce is still Bruce.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU but have no clue what else to do with it. Also is Hal GL? Riddle for the ages.

It wasn't often that Bruce rode a plane he wasn't piloting.

But sometimes Bruce Wayne needed to make a big public splash and Batman needed to be in Dubrovnik. He filled the plane with models and picked a pilot with a good record from the agency.

Actually, he’d picked the man because he’d been about to be _fired_ from the agency, for refusing to allow a client to risk another passenger’s life. The man’s military jacket showed more of the same. Bruce was nothing if not thorough. He sauntered up to the plane, rich-dumb-playboy mask fully in place. In front of him he watched the pilot helping the girls on board, and while he was being casually flirty, Bruce was pleased to notice he was being respectful. And keeping his hands to himself.

“Jordan, right?” The man nodded. “Try not to kill us”.

The glint of fuck-you-rich-boy in the pilot’s eyes was way too thrilling.

“I’ll try” Hal said. And smiled.

Maybe hiring him hadn’t been the best idea.


End file.
